


Inheritance

by Painprince



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark Thor (Marvel), Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Virgin Loki (Marvel), Whipping, forced blowjob, noncon breath play, spitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painprince/pseuds/Painprince
Summary: This story is going to be dark and very smutty, so you’ve been warned! This takes place in Asgard with a few changes from the comics/movies. In this story Loki is made to be Thor’s concubine to pay for his father’s transgressions. I will add tags as I go. I intend for the story to be 10 chapters long. Enjoy!
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

I couldn’t comprehend that she was gone. I kept going back and forth between knowing that I would never see her again and hoping that it wasn’t real. My mother couldn’t be gone. She was never as close with me as she was with Thor and Odin but that never stopped me from loving her. I played through all the moments I could have been better to her in my head, maybe shown her more love. 

“Prince Loki, you’ve been summoned to the great hall.”

I barely heard the statement of the guard. I knew he was speaking but I didn’t know what he had said. I responded quietly with tears running down my face pathetically.

“Why must you barge in? Can’t I get a moment to myself?”

I scoffed at the lack of response from the guard and pushed my way past his broad shoulders. I walked briskly to the great hall. I had never been fond of surprises and after hearing my mother had passed only hours ago I was anxious to receive more potentially startling news. When I reached my destination I instantly noticed over ten guards block the entrance that I came from. I tensed my body and prepared my mind in case I needed. My gaze was broken from the men when I heard my father state my name with disgust. I turned to look up at him as he sat menacingly on his throne. 

“Frigga left me a note. Do you mind if I read it to you?”

My blood ran cold. His voice was calm and oozing with anger. I knew he had to play along. 

“Of course.”

“Odin,  
If you’re reading this right now that means I’m gone from this physical life. My body has been through great and miserable things and I’m grateful for both. Giving Thor to you was my most important achievement and I feel honored to have brought greatness into this bleak world. I also would like to apologize for bringing Loki into this world. I know I should have said something when I was alive but I was a coward, perhaps in the next life I will still be. Loki is not your son. Laufey Laufeyson raped me during a diplomacy trip and Loki is his heir. I chose not to tell you any of this because I knew it would start a war. I couldn’t have innocent Asgardian blood on my hands. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. The bracelet I made Loki wear as an infant blocks his magic and keeps his complexion fair. I fear if he has the knowledge of his power and his birthright he could destroy all of Asgard. This letter is a plea for you to do what I could not. The only thing I ask is that you don’t kill him. I hope you understand what I’m asking. -Frigga” 

I couldn’t breathe. My grief was momentarily masked by wild anger. I was so unsettled that I felt more tears run down my face without my permission. Odin was simply staring at me as if I was rotten food that needed to be thrown out. It was only when Odin said something to Thor that I noticed his presence. I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t even know for sure that what I just heard I really heard. 

“Loki, you are an abomination and I can’t in good memory of your mother allow you to become a threat. I’ve spoken to Thor and my council and it’s been decided that you’ll be placed in the dungeon until you eventually die from natural causes.”

My disassociation snapped like a twig and I finally started to fight.

“You can’t do that to me! It’s not my fault that my father that I didn’t even know was my father raped my mother! Let me grieve her... please.... I can’t live in a rock cellar for thousands of years! Thor... talk some sense into fath-“

“I am not your father you bastard! You are not my son! You’re lucky I’m not having YOU raped and murdered!”

I couldn’t hear anymore. I put my hands over my ears and felt my knees give way. It was only when I hit the floor that I remembered what mother said about me... about my magic. I was a joutun. I ripped the gold band off my wrist before I could think about what I was doing. I instantly felt a surge of indescribable power course through my veins like fire. I saw my skin start to transform into a midnight blue shade. It was true. My heritage lines started to form slowly. Despite the situation I felt pin pricks of happiness flow through me. I looked to one of the walls across from me that was decorated with mirrors. I was... beautiful. All the strange feelings that normally went with looking in the mirror were gone. I didn’t feel like an alien anymore, even though I arguably looked like one. My euphoria was short lived when I heard Odin’s displeased voice. 

“Admiring yourself you vein little creature. What you see is a monster, never forget that. You were bred from filth and you will remain that way.”

Loki finally made eye contact with Odin. Fear flashed across his features before relaxing back into his role of conquer once again. 

“You may not be my father but Frigga is my mother. I think we can both agree she’s not filth. Maybe there is room for us to discuss the reasons I’m not either.”

“There is nothing to discuss. You are a trickster and always have been. Take him! I can’t stand the sight of his presence any longer.”

Right as the guards were starting to rush me Thor stepped in.

“Father may I propose another option.”

“Yes my son, what do you suggest.”

There conversation was too muffled to hear. I was thankful the guards never touched me out of fear or disgust, I didn’t care. Odin’s grin turned amused and he chuckled. The sound made my throat start to itch with nausea. 

“Such as fate would have it Thor is interested in you to be his personal servant. I see this as a better option than the dungeon because an example can be made out of you. I want all the realms to know what can happen to traitors.”

“I’m not a traitor!”

Thor finally spoke.

“Loki, will you come with me willingly to my room to discuss my needs of you or must the guards chain you.”

I felt electrical sparks of light run through my fingers and toes. Before I knew what I was doing I felt my body expel a powerful blast to the floor. The power from it threw me back. When I was temporarily immobilized I felt one of the guards start to chain me while the other one put my bracelet back on. Something was injected into my neck that caused me to become disoriented shockingly quickly. The last thing I heard was...

“Rest Loki, I’ll put you to work soon enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags! Read at your own discretion and tell me what you think.

When I blinked my eyes awake I instantly remembered the circumstances before I had gone unconscious. I had been cast out. My feelings of despair were overshadowed by the realization of sheer horror that I was tied down to a bed. I tried to rip my wrists and ankles from their bondage but they only moved an inch. 

“Already awake and fighting. I’ve always admired your grit Loki.”

I momentary stopped breathing when I heard Thor hiss from the corner of the room. I looked up to realize we were in Thor’s room. The truth of my situation hit me so hard I was feeling suddenly dizzy. 

“Why am I tied to your bed, brother?”

I knew I had emphasized a certain word and I’d hope that would be enough for him not to violate me. At the same time I knew his scoff that followed told a different story. 

“Why do you think, brother?”

I couldn’t believe that in a matter of hours I went from grieving my mother’s death to being sentenced to eternal imprisonment. I had to be strategic or else that would be my fate. Odin had been serious when he passed my sentence and I knew if Thor changed his mind about having me serve him that I would be thrown in the dungeon. I could feign compliance only to strike when he was distracted. Or I could fight hard and exhaust him to the point that he would just give up. Maybe if I could rip my bracelet off I could blast him the way I had in the great hall. 

“I can practically hear the wheels turning in your mind. Let me make this easy for you. You will obey me, there is no other option. Well actually excuse me, I was wrong about that... there is another option but I doubt you want to live in a dungeon for the rest of your life. The guards would probably fuck you bloody...”

“How dare you!”

A hard slap stung my cheek and I gasped in shock that he would touch me so harshly. 

“Do not speak to your master that way. I am not your equal anymore Loki. I can talk and do whatever I want to you. The sooner you get that through your thick skull the easier this will be for you.”

By this point in the conversation I could feel my blood pumping in my neck. I had to fight, I couldn’t just lay down and submit. I thrashed again before receiving another punishing slap to my other cheek. I could feel the heat from my face radiate through my skull. Before I knew what I was saying I was screaming though my tears. 

“Why are you doing this to me! What have I ever done to you... why would you.... how could...”

“I’ll make this impossibly easy for you to understand. You have been a burden on this realm since you were born and now that we know your parentage there is no way you can keep your status as Prince. You should be executed but I care too much for you and you’re far too pretty to be in a dungeon.”

I couldn’t keep myself back, I raised my neck and spit as much saliva as I could launch out of my mouth onto Thor’s face. He swiped it with his hand then went to reach for something in a side table. He pulled out a long black whip with tassels hanging threateningly. Before I could take a gulp of air he started to rain the blows down on my chest and legs. I tried not to make noise but after awhile I heard myself audibly whimper. The realization that his cruelty was going to eventually cause me to submit triggered a tear that flew down my face. Once the first streak of blood appeared he stopped. I decided to close my eyes, I didn’t want to see anymore. 

“How I treat you depends on how you behave. If you listen and you’re good I’ll treat you well, but if you keep acting so aggressively the punishments will continue.”

I chose not to speak or open my eyes. The sharp pain from being whipped was still vibrating through my nerves. Just as I was starting to let the tension out of my joints he cracked the whip on my chest. 

“Do you understand?”

“Yes!”

I didn’t even care if I was being dishonest, anything to make it stop. 

“Yes, what?”

But he didn’t. The blows continued. What did he want me to say? Then it clicked and I couldn’t get the words out fast enough.

“Yes, master!”

When the whip got lifted off of my body I felt my skin prickle with goosebumps. I was starting to get cold and the pain was not helping. I wouldn’t beg, at least I hoped I would never be reduced to begging. I let my tears fall silently. I felt the bed dip and Thor start to move a few strands of hair that had fallen in my face during my ordeal. I tried to flinch away but there was no where to go. 

“I know it’s a lot to get used to Loki, but I know you’re smart. Because you’re smart I have high expectations for you and your servitude. Do you understand?”

Unfortunately the words escaped from my mouth far too easily in order to avoid more lashings.

“Yes master.”

He stroked my shoulder and I instinctively pulled at the wrist that was tied to the bedpost. 

“Easy Loki, I’m only gonna punish you if you’ve done something wrong. Here are things I consider wrong... if you fight against me, if you disrespect me, or if you try to outsmart me. All of these things will have consequences.”

I couldn’t help but smirk at the last one. We both knew I was smarter then him. I spoke the words yes master in a condescending tone and true to his word was given another 10 lashings. By the end I fell right back into being fearful of the promise of more physical suffering. When it finally ended he whispered in my ear.

“What do you say Loki?”

“I don’t know.”

Even though I was close to being delirious with pain I was still not ready to turn into a mindless little doll. Before I could try to correct myself he continued to whip me. It was at this point where I started to scream. Only once the sheets started to get wet with blood trickles did Thor pause. 

“What do you say Loki?”

My answer was immediate.

“I’m sorry, master!”

I heard the whip drop and even though I flinched at the sound I was thankful to be done. 

“Would you like me to allow a healer to help you?”

I nodded before allowing my eyes to water in hopes that it would pull on his heart strings.

“Well you have to earn that privilege. First you have to pleasure me. I knew you’re tired but I won’t accept any laziness.”

I felt my blood run cold when I realized that my flesh did not have the option for more resistance. I owed it to my battered body to try to be good. I assume Thor saw the unabashed anger and heartbreak that decorated my features.

“Oh Loki, still so expressive. I can’t wait to see the look on your face when you swallow my cum.”

I made the grave mistake of thrashing on the bed. He clasped his hand over my mouth and nose which stunted my oxygen intake. Once the panic subsided everything started to burn, then my vision started to blur. Just as I was about to pass out he lifted it from my lips. I gasped loudly for air before laying back down. It was then that I finally started to sob.

“Why..... Thor..... please... I can’t....”

Again Thor brushed my hair back gently but this time added a kiss to my forehead.

“Yes you can, I know you can.”

I don’t know when Thor got undressed but he was now kneeling on top of me with his cock guided toward my mouth. I made a whine of protest before he pushed my head toward his cock. I opened my mouth hesitatingly. I closed my eyes and tried to go somewhere else, anywhere but here. Thor tried to instruct me but everything I was doing seemed wrong, He finally got off me and started to get dressed.

“That was pretty pathetic. You’re gonna need some training and I don’t know if I have the time. We’ll see who is available that I trust to help me break you in.”

I gulped the pre cum that had settled on my lips and closed my eyes again. How could this keep getting worse? 

“You’re gonna sleep like this I’ll untie you in the morning.”

Before I could try to beg or protest he was gone. I found myself thankful for the space and haunted by my isolation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh poor Loki I know. He’s gonna be suffering for a few chapters but hopefully you guys stay with me.


End file.
